


Голоса

by Klea_Strix



Series: Buffy: Воскрешение [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy's resurrection, Gen, Missing Scene, Season 1 Finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что ждет нас на Той стороне, чьи голоса звучат в послесмертии и какие откровения нас там поджидают? Баффи выпадает шанс проверить это на практике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голоса

— Ты попробовала меня остановить. Это было так благородно. Ты услышала пророчество, что я собираюсь вырываться на свободу, и прибыла остановить меня. Но пророчества обманчивы. Они не сообщают вам все. Ты — та, что высвободила меня! Если бы ты не пришла, я не мог бы выйти. Подумай об этом!

Клыки монстра впились в шею беззащитной девушки, по ее щеке скатилась единственная слеза. Через несколько мгновений все было кончено. Тело Баффи скользнуло вниз, упало в близлежащую лужу и там замерло. Мастер был свободен, Чертова пасть открыта.

Баффи куда-то падала, и падала, как ей показалось, долго. Но вот, наконец, полет был окончен, но это ей не помогло – вокруг было темно и холодно.

— Где я?

— Хороший вопрос, – ответил чей-то голос. Судя по всему, говорил мужчина, чем-то напоминающий Джайлза, но говорящий без английского акцента. Но другой, более молодой и нахальный его перебил:

— И почему все задают именно его? Нет, чтобы поздороваться, раз попали в незнакомое место, спросить «Как поживаете?» или «Как вам сегодняшняя погода?» Так нет, все одно: «Где я? Кто вы? Что происходит?»

— Помолчи, балаболка!

— Кто вы? – спросила недоумевающая Баффи.

— А я тебе что говорил? – съязвил молодой.

— Ты умерла, и твоя душа… — попытался что-то объяснить второй невидимы собеседник, которого Баффи для себя назвала Старшим.

— Я умерла?!!!

— А что удивляешься? — возмутился Молодой. — Сама ведь поперлась искать приключений на свою симпатичную задницу.

— Я умерла?!

— Ну, не совсем… — произнес Старший. – Но еще немного, и ты окончательно потеряешь связь со своим телом, и мы можем тогда констатировать твою смерть и направить тебя дальше.

— Я умерла.

— Вот заладила! «Умерла, умерла» Ну и что! Что мало ты мертвых видела? Сама ведь хотела, между прочим.

— Этого я не хотела, – неожиданно для себя взорвалась Истребительница. Эти голоса начинали ее раздражать, особенно молодой хам, которому следовало бы надрать задницу. – Я не хотела умирать, просто у меня не было выбора.

— Не было выбора?! А кто кричал, что подает в отставку, кто Наблюдателю засветил в табло?! Надо было брать ноги в руки и мотать отсюда подальше! Так нет, мы начали играть в благородство, вот и получили по мозгам!

— Помолчи, не видишь, девушка и так расстроена. Извини, но на этот раз он прав. Нужно было быть последовательной в своих решениях.

— О каких решениях вы мне говорите? Я – Убийца вампиров, у меня уже давно нет выбора.

— Выбор есть всегда. Ты не уехала, как хотела, не бросила занятие, которое считала для себя не подходящим. Но ты и не стала бороться, ты просто пришла умереть, так чего же ты удивляешься?

— Вот, вот, – поддакнул Нахальный.

— Помолчи, – оборвали его оба.

— И что мне теперь делать? – упавшим голосом поинтересовалась Баффи.

— Тебе надо все взвесить и принять верное решение.

— Какое?

— Жить и бороться, или уступить и умереть.

— Правильно, задумайся, может всем остальным будет лучше, если ты умрешь? – влез со своим комментарием Нахальный.

— Отстань, дай ей самой подумать.

— Я просто помогаю прикинуть ей варианты. Кто будет огорчен, что ты умрешь?

— Мама, – ответила Баффи и тут же увидела свой дом и маму в трауре, отца утешающего ее.

— Они снова вместе, ты ведь этого всегда хотела? – продолжал давить на нее молодой голос. – А, может, ты хотела бы такой вариант развития событий?

Фигура Саммерса мигнула и вот на его месте уже стоит Джайлз и, как ни в чем не бывало, гладит по плечу Джойс.

— Смотри, какая пара! На почве взаимных переживаний они вполне могут быть вместе. Джайлз увезет ее в Англию, а там глядишь они возьмутся за воспитание новой Истребительницы. В любом случае, их горе будет не вечным. Кто еще будет жалеть?

— Мои друзья.

— Друзья! Хорошее слово, но ведь своим появлением ты нарушила их уклад жизни, а главное лишила их друг друга. Ты никогда не задумывалась, что они очень хорошо подходили друг другу и вполне могли бы быть вместе, если бы не ты? А теперь у них есть все шансы.

В следующее мгновение Баффи увидела Уиллоу, рыдающую на плече старого друга. Ксандр, гладит ее по волосам, вытирает ей слезы, целует ее в щеку, еще раз, затем дотрагивается до губ, и вот уже они сливаются в настоящем поцелуе.

— Вот видишь. Все, в общем, счастливы.

— Ангел. – Баффи сделала последнюю попытку.

— А что Ангел? Кровосос со стажем. На сколько лет он тебя старше? Думаешь, в его жизни не было потерь? Эту тоже переживет, он ведь тоже превосходно понимает, что у ваших отношений нет и не будет никаких шансов. Ну, даже если принять за вероятность его глубокое к тебе чувство, то…

Картина: Ангел, впившийся в горло беззащитной белокурой девушки.

— То он вполне может от горя потерять свою душу, и приняться за старое. Особенно достанется блондинкам, наш Бич Европы, не очень любит в себе даже частичку человечности.

— Это правда?! Это действительно все правда?! – в голосе Баффи звучали слезы. – Если это правда, мне действительно стоит…

— Это может быть правдой, – ответил ей Старший. – Но только лишь одна из ее сторон. Все может сложиться и иначе. Посмотри на это.

Перед девушкой быстро пронеслись картины, которые на этот раз прокомментировал другой голос, голос, так напоминающий ей ее Наблюдателя. Джойс, осунувшаяся, почерневшая, без малейшей улыбки сидит в комнате своей рано умершей дочери, там все без изменения.

— Она всегда будет винить себя в твоей гибели. Она ничего не знала о твоем предназначении, но, как всякая мать, будет страдать и искать вину в себе.

Могильная плита с надписью «Руперт Джайлз»

— Твой Наблюдатель возьмет на себя обязательство покончить с Мастером и погибнет в неравной борьбе, а убьют его…

Вид Ксандра и Уиллоу с вампирскими мордами, занятых охотой на бывших одноклассников.

— Вряд ли они проживут долго, сражаясь с нечистью без помощи Убийцы.

Ангел, встречающий рассвет, и превращающийся в грандиозный костер. Его губы что-то шепчут, но Баффи не удается расслышать что.

— Больше он не хочет мучиться, он остался без цели для своего дальнейшего существования. И это тоже может оказаться правдой.

— Правда?

— Редкостная зануда! – снова съязвил Молодой и Нахальный. – Сказано тебе, что все это может оказаться правдой. Решать в сущности только тебе. И давай быстрее, а то твоим хахалям уже не по себе. Думаешь, твое дохлое тело в луже смотрится очень эротично?

— Если я…

— Опять «если»! Сколько можно торговаться! Решайся уж, жить или умереть.

— Жить! – ответила Истребительница, практически без раздумья.

— Ты берешь на себя ответственность за свою дальнейшую судьбу и судьбу этих людей? – задал свой вопрос Старший.

— Да.

— Никаких больше «в отставку»? – продолжил Молодой.

— Да.

— Вот и умница. Барахтайся дальше, только впредь не жалуйся, – бросил ей Нахал на дорожку.

Голоса пропали, и Баффи почувствовала, что полет продолжился. Через секунду она открыла глаза и закашлялась. Еще один голос, только теперь уже вполне узнаваемый произнес:

— Баффи?

— Ксандр!

— С возвращением!

 


End file.
